It is likely that reusable diapers made of cloth have been in use since the invention of cloth. Reusable cloth diapers, however, have disadvantages relating to sanitation in handling and the need for effectively laundering and sanitizing soiled diapers for re-use.
The introduction of disposable diapers in relatively recent times has mitigated these disadvantages for many. Generally, upon removal from a wearer, a soiled disposable diaper need not be emptied, laundered or handled to any significant extent, but rather, may be discarded as is. Any soiled areas of the wearer's body may then be cleaned, and a clean new disposable diaper may be placed on the wearer as necessary.
For economic reasons, currently most disposable diapers are made of substantial proportions of materials derived from petroleum, such as polypropylene and/or polyethylene. These materials often appear in the form of spun fibers forming cloth-like nonwoven web materials, or alternatively or in addition, films.
In recent years concerns have arisen concerning the “environmental footprint” of human activities of all kinds. The manufacture and use of diapers is no exception, particularly in view of the growing human population, i.e., the growing number of babies. One view seems to be that use of disposable diapers is detrimental to the environment because the materials of which they are typically made may be derived from non-renewable resources and require substantial amounts of energy in their manufacture. Additionally, because disposable diapers typically are not re-used or recycled, their use may be deemed by some to be unsatisfactorily taxing upon disposal facilities such as landfills. If the alternative is reusable cloth diapers, however, another view seems to be that the increased use of energy (e.g., for operating equipment, heating laundry water, and treating wastewater) and chemicals (e.g., detergents and water treatment agents), necessary for laundering soiled diapers at the rate they are typically used, and treating the associated wastewater, present their own set of stresses on the environment. As may be appreciated, analysis concerning which alternative is more “environmentally friendly” is complicated, and undisputed conclusions either way do not yet appear to exist.
Regardless of which alternative one may believe is more environmentally friendly, however, it appears that in developed nations, today's disposable diapers are generally favored over reusable cloth diapers among caregivers of babies and young children. This is probably attributable to the advantages of reducing or eliminating the unpleasantness, sanitary concerns, and extra work and/or expense associated with handling and laundering soiled reusable cloth diapers. Additionally, many types of disposable diapers currently available are believed superior to cloth diapers at conveying and storing urine away from the skin and/or protecting the skin with skin care compositions, thereby helping to avoid skin conditions such as diaper rash.
Manufacture of wholly disposable diapers is generally considered a capital-intensive business. This is a consequence of the complex machinery required to produce product from incoming material streams at economically-feasible production rates, which often exceed 450 or more articles per manufacturing line, per minute. Any innovation which has the potential to simplify the process or the equipment required, or reduce material costs, has the corresponding potential to reduce per-article costs for the manufacturer and the consumer.
In view of the concerns set forth above, it would be advantageous if a wearable absorbent article were available that provides advantages afforded by both disposable and reusable diapers, while reducing the respective disadvantages of these alternatives. It also would be advantageous if a construction were provided that could simplify manufacturing processes and/or reduce costs.